Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-type vehicle having an occupant authentication function.
Description of the Related Art
In a saddle-type vehicle described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-203294, an object thereof is to lock the vehicle so that the vehicle cannot travel even when a rider temporarily gets off the vehicle and unlock the vehicle by a simple operation so that the vehicle can travel.
To attain this object, the saddle-type vehicle according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-203294 includes an ECU that outputs riding-on/getting-off information regarding a determination as to whether or not a rider is riding on the vehicle, and a mobile terminal that is detachably attached by the rider of an electric two-wheeled vehicle. The mobile terminal includes a vehicle lock control module that puts the electric two-wheeled vehicle into a locked state or an unlocked state based on the riding-on/getting-off information, a user interface that outputs operation information in accordance with an operation to put the electric two-wheeled vehicle into an unlocked state, and a display control module that displays a method of operating the user interface. Based on the operation information, it is determined whether or not an occupant riding on the vehicle is the rider of the electric two-wheeled vehicle, and the electric two-wheeled vehicle is put into an unlocked state in accordance with the determination result.